MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 5
Life Isn't Fair, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 5, is the fifth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Rarity is trying to get over her breakup with Flamenco, but finds it difficult to do so. Meanwhile, Crescent Belle is not happy. Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom * Maryanne Story (Time skip to later.) ~(Scene: Rarity's Dorm Room)~ (Quick hoofsteps are heard approaching the door. In comes Rarity, still upset about the breakup. She flops down on her bed and cries. Her friends entered.) * Pinkie Pie: Rarity! * Maryanne: Don't run away from us like that! * Lily Blossom: Yeah. I mean, come on. So Flamenco just broke up with you. Big deal. Grow up and stop crying. * Twilight Sparkle: Lily Blossom! * Lily Blossom: What? * Cherry Pie: Flamenco broke up with her! * Lily Blossom: I know. (groans) I don't get why you're making a huge fuss about it. * Rarity: Why shouldn't I? * Pinkie Pie: I don't know, but come on! Cheer up! * Rarity: How can I cheer up...when my dear Flamenco broke up with me? (cries some more) * Lily Blossom: Oh, for crying out loud! I don't want to sound like I care or anything, but you're just overreacting. I mean, come on. You don't need him. There are other guys out there that are not losers that you can date. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! * Cherry Pie: What you need is a guy way better than Flamenco. * Rarity: Who might that be? Who is a better gentlecolt than Flamenco? (No one answered.) * Rarity: Exactly! (Sob.) How would you all know about colts and dating? * Twilight Sparkle: Well, out of all of us, you're the only one with a boyfriend. * Rarity: That's because I deserve one. And you have one too, Cherry Pie! * Cherry Pie: Oh yeah. Cortland. * Rarity: And Twilight has Rainbow Surf. (sniffs) Just...how can I ever find a better boyfriend like Flamenco? Balloon Pop...Shadow Gloom...Pyrohoof...th-they're not...they're not that attractive. * Lily Blossom: Okay. That's something I can agree with. But enough about that. Rarity, I think what you should do is win back his love before he goes for any mare in school. * Rarity: But he and I...broke up. How ever do you expect me to get back together with him? * Lily Blossom: (groans) Do I always have to come up with ideas for you? I'm sure you can figure that out on your own. He did say that he didn't like the way you've been treating other ponies. So why would he be giving you gifts and taking you out if that's the way he felt about you? * Rarity: Well... (sniffs) ...I don't know, but I still would be sitting next to him right now if it wasn't for that Crescent Belle coming in and ruining my life. (cries) Just why? It's all Crescent's fault he broke up with me. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Crescent Belle's just a meanie-feanie filly! * Rarity: Exactly! (lays down on her bed, sniffling) Life is so unfair! ~(Scene: Crescent Belle and Flamenco's Dorm Room)~ (Crescent Belle lays on her bed, her injuries have healed just a bit. She turns and lays on her side, and yelps in surprise. There stood Gingerbella, Willowshy, Shadow, Pyrohoof, and Balloon.) * Pyrohoof, Gingerbella, Balloon, Willowshy, Shadow: Hey, Crescent. * Gingerbella: Like, hi! * Balloon Pop: You finally woke up! * Crescent Belle: Yeah. Except...what are you guys doing here? * Pyrohoof: Well, after that little incident in the hallway, we had to wait until classes are over for the day so we can come and see how you're doing. (grinning) We'll help you get caught up in all your classes. * Crescent Belle: Did...anything happen to Rarity? * Shadow Gloom: (smiles a bit) The best thing ever. * Crescent Belle: Which is...? * Balloon Pop: Heh heh! Rarity got in trouble! (Blank stares from the four.) * Pyrohoof: Yeah. That, and Flamenco broke up with her! * Crescent Belle: He...Wait. For real? What happened? * Gingerbella: Like, it was hilarious. * Willowshy: Mm-hmm. It happened after Mrs. Peppermint and Windy Rush took you to the nurse's office. * Pyrohoof: Flamenco got so angry he started screaming at Rarity. * Balloon Pop: Yep. He was all "I hate how you've been treating everypony!" and went all "What do you have against Crescent Belle?", but mostly the part when he was like, "I'm done with you!" Ha ha! I wish you could've seen the look on her face when he said that. * Crescent Belle: Heh. I wish. So...he's single now? * Shadow Gloom: Yes. Serves her right for ordering her friends to give you a beatdown. * Balloon Pop: Isn't that great? * Crescent Belle: Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if Rarity is plotting to get revenge on me for that. * Willowshy: Well, it was her own fault for doing something so horrible. But anyways, the nurse says you can return to classes on Wednesday. * Crescent Belle: Why? I'm completely fine. * Willowshy: I think the nurse just wants you to rest up. * Crescent Belle: But I want to go to school tomorrow. (groans) (She falls flat on her back, upset.) * Balloon Pop: Hey! Don't feel blue. Well, you literally are blue. But anyways, turn that frown upside down! At least you won't be dealing with Rarity and her gang of meanies tomorrow. * Crescent Belle: Yeah. It's nice of you guys to see me. You guys should go. I bet you have some homework to do. * Pyrohoof: (frowning) Yep. Tons. * Gingerbella: Bye, Crescent! (Her friends leave the room.) * Crescent Belle: (calling out) Bye! See you guys on Wednesday. (sighing, to herself) Not tomorrow. I want to go to school tomorrow...But, nurse's orders. I should prepare myself, because I have a feeling Rarity and her friends are plotting to get revenge on me. But...maybe I should get back at her for that beatdown she and her friends gave me. What to do... --- To be continued...